Dearest Little Brother
by K-Y-L-EH-E
Summary: Things go wrong when Inuyasha confesses his love to Sesshomaru. Dark themes and character death.


Hello!

SO. I was listening to some music, and I was thrown head first into a demonic and demented mood. The product of said mood is this. Please don't kill me.

Warnings: Gore, character death.

I guarantee that this is not normal for me, so you most likely won't see much else of this.

Enjoy.

K-Y-L-EH-E

"I love you, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha's pleading voice echoed throughout the large grass clearing. Two pairs of amber met, one cold and calculating, the other wide and pleading. "Please..."

"You disgust me. How dare you profess love to your own kin?" A brutal kick to Inuyasha's ribs sent him into a nearby tree, which cracked and splintered under the pressure. "More so, how dare you, a half-breed, profess your love to a powerful Lord such as myself?"

Sesshomaru walked unhurriedly toward the heaving mass of red on the ground. "This was a very dangerous time for you to do this, Inuyasha. The sun is setting quick, and tonight is the new moon. Did you wish to die tonight?"

"I chose tonight because I thought this would end entirely different. I didn't expect my love for you would anger you. Even now, I don't understand why it does, you bastard!" The sun was sinking quickly, further and further down. Sesshomaru was waiting almost eagerly.

"Foolish pup. You really do not know your place. It angers me because you obviously believe that half-breeds like yourself are worthy enough to mate purebloods like myself. It sickens me to think that anyone could love a filthy half-breed."

Time was up. Inuyasha had wasted his only chance to escape. Talk had distracted him until the sun had completely set, a moonless, star-illuminated sky taking over. Silver locks bled black from root to tip, eyes turning the color of smooth granite. Soft, furry flaps disappeared and were replaced with fleshy human ears.

"The time has come, Inuyasha. I hope you will accept your death with what little dignity you have. I am a merciful man, so I shall only prolong the sweet joy of killing you for a short time." The demon bent gracefully, wrapping slim fingers around a fragile throat.

Sesshomaru stood, Inuyasha still in his grasp, and stared at his human half-brother. "Sessh-" choked out the poor boy, who was slowly turning red in the face from lack of oxygen. Blunt nails clawed at Sesshomaru's wrist, legs kicking weakly.

Sharper, razor-like claws dug into the soft skin of Inuyasha's throat, easily puncturing and sliding in. Beads of ruby colored blood slid slowly down a pale neck, soaking into the precious fire rat robe their father had given to the younger brother.

Claws sank further into Inuyasha's throat, the tip of Sesshomaru's middle claw just a hair's width away from slicing the boy's jugular. Said boy was choking from the lack of air and the blood filling his throat.

Fear struck Inuyasha as he realized he was really going to be murdered at the hands of his brother on this moonless night. The sting of blood filling his lungs was almost as agonizing as his desperate need to breathe. He wondered then whether he would drown or be suffocated. He knew that it would be a close race, and he was sure Sesshomaru could not wait to see which killed him first.

As Sesshomaru's claws sunk ever deeper, he decided he could add blood loss to the mix of possible deaths. He was feeling very light headed, eyes beginning to droop. He could sense that his end was near.

Being as stubborn as he was, he managed three choked, garbled words. "I love you..." As he spoke, more blood was allowed into his lungs and he coughed harshly, his blood splattering on Sesshomaru's perfect, porcelain face.

"I love you, too, dearest little brother." Tears gathered at the corners of those big granite eyes. The grip tightened just a little more, enough to completely cut off Inuyasha's air, enough to plunge his claw into the pulsing jugular, enough to snap the human neck.

Sesshomaru's elegant white robes were soaked red with his brothers blood. He watched as Inuyasha's eyes glazed over, all color leaving his body along with his blood. He made one last, small whimpering noise before he went limp.

Sesshomaru removed his claws and dropped the lifeless body to the ground and walked away. "I love you, too, dearest little brother," he said again as he left the clearing.

K-Y-L-EH-E

Well. That's that. Yep. I fucking killed Inuyasha. l: Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
